


The Art of Accidental Secrets

by SummerRoses0612



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Being Walked In On, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, DO NOT COPY, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Gay Sex, Good Peter Hale, Kissing, Latino Scott McCall, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Allison Argent, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Erica Reyes, Oblivious Isaac Lahey, Oblivious Kira Yukimura, Oblivious Vernon Boyd, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski has a Praise Kink, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been Scott and Stiles since they were still in the sandbox, connected at the hip whenever possible and finishing each other sentences. So how is it that nobody ever realized that they were together?ORThe boys have been a couple since they were 14 and somehow managed to keep that from an entire pack of werewolves minus Peter Hale on complete accident.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	The Art of Accidental Secrets

When Scott was bitten his mood swings were crazy. Scott took it out on Stiles' ass in the best way possible, the lanky teen ignoring the looks he got for his obvious limp with practiced ease. The changes were hard on their relationship but, when it became clear that Scott was a foot on either side of the supernatural and mundane world Stiles gave the kick that would decide everything.

"My mother was a spark and I got that talent from her. I didn't know how to tell you but considering the fact that you're an actual werewolf now, you need to know that there is more to this than just shifters," 

That was the end of that conversation. They didn't speak for a couple of weeks until Scott finally got his head around everything.

"I'm a werewolf," Was all that the newly turned wolf had said- a question, acknowledgment, and plea all at once.

"I'm a spark," Was what Stiles decided to respond with- understanding, calm, and relief mixing in his tone as he grabbed onto Scott with the intention of never letting go.

-

At school they never bothered to play a role, doing anything and everything that they wanted and then some without consequence. Scott had always been the brawns more than the brains, his supernatural upgrade helping him out in that aspect. 

When Stiles decided that he was ok with whatever Scott wanted in regard to the pack, the werewolf stopped and thought, eventually deciding to try and negotiate for a trial run with Derek.

Stiles did the talking, telling the wolf exactly what they would and wouldn't do and leaving it like that.

They were invited to the next pack meeting to find the pack had grown- Erica, Boyd, and Isaac already living at the loft to get away from their sitting living situations. Stiles remembered how great it had felt to get out from underneath the Sheriff's hand and wondered if it was anything like they were feeling then. He held Scott's hand the entire time, telling the wolf next to him just how little he cared about them making comments or not in one obvious move.

It still didn't explain how an entire pack of werewolves missed the obvious.

-

Scott and Allison were friends, always had been, yet somehow the school had decided that he and Stiles had broken up after Scott cheated with Allison. It was a shit show, ending perfectly with Melissa calling Stiles completely willing to kick her son's ass. 

Peter had come back, taken one look at Scott and Stiles' closeness, and smirked. The couple never realized that he had refrained from teasing them because the rest of the pack didn't know and he was enjoying their ignorance, not because he was planning to kill them in their sleep

When Kira came along it was the same, Kira and Allison just as close as Erica and Boyd in a matter of months. They were all getting ready to off to college when it became clear that something was off. 

-

"Where are you going to go to college Stiles?" Derek asked, having been going around the circle like a kindergarten teacher.

Scott elbowed him hard enough to get Stiles to grunt, knowing the mischievous glint in his eyes and just wanting to go home so that they could make out on the couch like they had been before the meeting was called.

"I admitted mine and Scott's applications last year. I want to see where we both got in so that I can make a chart," He said, giving easily and leaning against Scott.

"You are going to college together?" Derek asked, confusion the most prominent thing on his face.

"Duh," Scott muttered from where he was scenting Stiles' neck, ignoring the room and just enjoying how his lover's scent got sweeter with arousal.

Everyone in the pack looked confused and nobody bothered them about the blatantly sexual exchange they were having. Stiles was pretty gone but not enough to forget the way that Derek always broke up the other couples.

 _Maybe we're special?_ Stiles asked himself before following Scott when they left. 

Stiles was limping the next day, hickeys obvious and lips bit swollen with Scott right there next to him.

"Get some!" Erica shouted at Stiles, the pack then following suit.

Scott and Stiles just shared a confused look, knowing that nobody else did that when Erica came back from a date with Boyd looking rough.

"Thanks?" Stiles said hesitantly, sharing another wide-eyed look with his boyfriend before forgetting about it.

-

"Are you both coming to my party?" Danny asked Scott, completely at ease in a way he often wasn't.

"Stiles and I have a date planned for that night. If we make the reservation earlier we'll still be about an hour late but we'll swing by then?" Scott offered, putting a hand around Stiles' waist as he joined them by the lockers.

Stiles kissed Scott's cheek before hugging Danny.

"What 'cha talkin' about?" He asked cheekily, leaning against Scott and going completely limp with a relieved sigh.

"How we're going to be an hour late even if we move up out dinner," 

"Oh yeah! I switched things around so that we could go. We're doing a late lunch, since it's going to be a Saturday anyway, and then I've cleared my day to be with you," Stiles said, smiling sheepishly when he realized that he hadn't told his lover the plan. 

"That works out then," Scott corrected himself with a fond smile to Danny, squeezing Stiles to himself harder. 

The pack was watching in complete confusion before brushing it off as something friends that are that close do together. 

-

Scott had spent an hour opening Stiles up, tongue and fingers working together to drive the older teen out of his mind. 

"Please, Scott! Enough!" Stiles begged, his head thrashing where he had buried it into the pillows.

The werewolf was holding his hips up and refused to let him move, the way he was being restrained mixed with the way he had been denied a couple of separate orgasms driving Stiles crazy.

"What do you want?" Scott teased, removing his face from between Stiles' legs and taking out the four fingers as well. 

"SCOTT!" The Spark shouted desperately, blue sparks going up his arms as he shook. 

His hole twitched under Scott's thumb, the wolf having been petting it gently as they spoke.

"Impatient," The wolf teased, clicking his tongue before his eyes went supernaturally red. 

Stiles started whining, his entire body flinching in time with the way Scott was circling his hole with a gentle finger. Just when he was at the end of his rope and about to lose his mind, Scott leaned up and kissed him hard. The kiss was gentle and sweet, enough that he was sobbing at the empty ache deep inside him.

"Please Scotty," The Spark said, at last, completely limp under Scott's controlling hands.

"There you are," Scott cooed, kissing the magician under him until Stiles couldn't remember anything but his lover's name. 

Scott leaned back, hushing Stiles gently when he cried out at losing the lips against his own. The next second he was being filled, Scotts large cock taking away the empty ache and replacing it with needy desperation. 

His ass was pulsing around Scott, twitching and warm as the wolf refused to move. The stretch hurt, even after four fingers, but all that Stiles could feel was the way he was completely filled, the rod of hot flesh inside him soothing the desperation enough for him to push Scott's head back down to his lips with a shaking hand.

Stiles had his arms and legs completely wrapped around Scott, crying into his lover's mouth as the wolf ground into him gently. 

"You're ok, sweetheart," Scott murmured patiently, sweeping his thumb along Stiles' puffy lower lip as he waited for the teen below him to relax completely around him. "You just gotta relax for me, precioso. You're so tight around me, I don't want to hurt you, baby," 

The teen just tightened his grip on Scott for a moment in an act of defiance before giving in. His entire body went lax, holding onto his love for support more than as a command, his clutching channel loosening enough that the werewolf wasn't afraid of his love tearing anymore. 

"There you go, just like that," The Alpha praised, enjoying the way Stiles subconsciously clenched around him as he pulled out gently.

He listened to Stiles grunts and half-formed words as he slowly withdrew, only leaving the head inside Stiles just to feel the way his sore rim held onto him. He held still for about a minute, waiting until Stiles finally went pliant again before thrusting in hard and directly into his love's prostate. 

Stiles squealed at that, his entire body tightening at the intense pleasure. He instinctively tried to get away from the feeling, knowing there would be fingerprint bruises on his hips later with how hard the werewolf had to grab him to keep him still. 

Scott repeated that same thing over and over again until Stiles could barely tell anything apart from how full he felt and Scott's hair in his hands. The werewolf had been marking him up while he waited between thrusts for his lover to calm, angry purple marks that wouldn't go away for days if not weeks and using just a hint of fang. 

Eventually, Stiles didn't even react to his prostate getting hammered anymore perfectly content to just lay still and let Scott do all the work as his entire body ached.

"Buen chico" Scott praised, knowing how much of a sucker his love was for the name and so lost in his own pleasure he didn't even realize it came out in Spanish. 

"Por favor, sé duro conmigo! No puedo aguantar más!" Stiles begged, not having the presence of mind to realize that either of them had been speaking Spanish. 

That broke the last of Scott's restraint, the Alpha keeping one rough hand on Stiles' hip and moving the other to his thigh. He held Stiles open much farther than the teen had been before, using the extra space to fuck into Stiles' used hole hard. The hours of gentle use having just made him raw in the best way and making Scott seem that much bigger inside him. 

Stiles was a mess of moans, not being able to get enough air in through the pleasure and how overwhelming everything was. 

Scott came first. His knot had been getting steadily bigger but it had stayed soft so it wasn't hard to fit it inside Stiles. The moment Scott felt his orgasm coming he thrusted in completely, harder than he had dared just in time for the bulb of flesh to go hard and lock them together. Stiles' entire body felt used, the way his hole was being forced open around the knot buried in him making his hole burn.

Stiles whined desperately, needing to come but also wanting the burning pain to stop. When Scott finally got his bearings he had already started filling Stiles, the teen so full the hand around his hip could feel a little bump in his abdomen. 

"You took my knot so well," Scott praised gently petting everywhere he could get his hands on Stiles as he ground himself into Stiles' sweet spot.

It only took another couple of minutes before Stiles was coming harder than he had in a while. His every muscle curled in on itself before releasing just as quickly as it started, leaving him completely pliant and hiding his face in Scott's neck. His hole hurt horribly around Scott's knot, the clenching he had done forcing him wider to accommodate and making the overwhelming ache worse.

"Do you want to keep it, or do you want me to drain it?" Scott asked, bringing Stiles back to himself gently with easy questions. 

"Keep it," Stiles hummed after a long moment of consideration, whining again as he shifted, "Can you do that thing you did last time with your fingers on my back?"

Scott hummed, gently moving them so that he was sitting against the headboard with Stiles curled up in his lap. From this position Stiles could simply put all his weight on Scott and rest his head against the Alpha's shoulder, breathing him in and sucking on his shoulder to ease the way he needed something to do with his mouth. Scott pet down Stiles' back gently, tracing scars on his way and steadily getting lower before he dug his fingers right into Stlies' lower back. 

The Alpha bit hickeys into Stiles' neck as he massaged his lover's cramping back, eventually leaning his head back against the headboard and shutting his eyes so he could work on auto piolet and listen to the way Stiles moaned and panted through the painful pleasure of the knots in his muscles going away. 

That was the moment the Pack chose to walk in.

They didn't both knocking, coming straight into Scott's bedroom and stopping short at the sight in front of them. Peter just shook his head mockingly at the dumbfounded pack, throwing the naked couple a large blanket and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What the fuck?" Derek asked, face worryingly blank except for his eyes which were completely bewildered. 

"Why are you here? I just wanted to fuck my boyfriend and now he's going to get all possessive. I can't go another round!" Stiles faux wailed, just for the way Scott hid his smile in his marked neck. 

"Boyfriend?" Erica asked in confusion, almost looking around the room as if there was someone else there. 

"Yes, boyfriend. Scott and I have been together since we were 14. Is it really that hard to remember?" Stiles told the room at large before muttering the last bit to Scott alone, knowing the rest of the wolves could hear but doing it anyway. 

"I'll help. The pack had no idea that you were in a relationship and you didn't tell them because literally, everyone in the town knows except them so you just assumed," Peter filled in, taking great amusement from the realization on the pack's face and the 'wtf' look from Stiles.

"We're attached at the hip. I've kissed him in front of you and I know that I call him baby or sweetheart sometimes... How did you not..." Stiles asked, completely bewildered and sharing a look with Scott.

Then they just started laughing, the shaking making Stiles moan and grab onto Scott, the cock inside him shifting straight into his sweet spot.

"Hey, be careful sweetheart," Scott murmured, petting through his love's hair and massaging his back with the other. 

"How the fuck did I miss that?" Erica said in shock, allowing Derek to herd them out.

The wolf was completely red, having realized that Stiles was still stuck on Scott's knot and his wolf urging him to get everyone away from the mates. 

"Can I stay?" Peter asked, smirking at the way Stiles was panting for breath.

"Fuck off, Creeperwolf," Stiles muttered after he finally was able to get enough air to speak, glad when he left without a fight. 

Scott looked at the foot of the bed to find two water bottles and a couple of snacks, just snickering before directing Stiles into bending backward to grab them. 

-

"We're not really that subtle... Are we?" Stiles asked later when they were just resting in bed, Scott's knot still keeping them together. 

They both just cracked up hysterically, the day's events hitting them hard. They both shared a look deciding to just deal with it the next day.

Nightmares and panic attacks were no match for how safe Stiles felt completely wrapped up in Scott's warm, strong, arms.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any pairing/prompts that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


End file.
